


Edge of Madness

by FlameWolf



Series: Crooked Hearts [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dominance/submission, Edging, F/M, Knifeplay, Oral, Semi-Public Sex, Use of handcuffs, Wall Sex, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Only a little longer and they would both be satisfied.  Just a bit longer.  Surely he can make it through this without killing someone, right?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crooked Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/910350
Kudos: 9





	Edge of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from ‘The Dark Knight’. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: The games Joker and Alicia play. I hope you guys enjoy a much different fic.

Gloved hands clenched on the edges of the desk, a muscle ticking in a painted cheek while green hair hung a disguised face. Every now and then a soft grunt would leave the normally stoic male and his lean form would twitch, green eyes full of a fire that frankly scared the men trapped in the room with him. Due to his odd behavior, none of the men even dared to approach him; somehow sensing his fuse was abnormally short but none of them knew why. If they did, all the men in a ten mile radius would simply clear out. Joker, one of the more infamously short tempered men, was edging.

A tiny vibrator had been strapped to his member since he had awoken, the same having been inserted into Alicia at the same time. Then the pair had simply left the house to attend to business on opposite sides of the city. Hours later, and the clown prince of crime was nearly reaching the end of his rope. None of this was helped by the thought of his perfect little woman, her face flushed and quiet moans leaving her while the vibrator inside her tortured her. Maybe she would be naughty and find a private place to end their little game early. While he knew she was too smart to attempt such an action, the thought of it was driving him wild.

Gritting his teeth, he looked up at the clock. It was almost the time they had both agreed on to end the game and head home. Yet, a large part of him was sorely tempted to go home early and summon her to him. His dick was a solid rod that felt like it was filled with molten magma, the skin around it stretched and overly sensitive. Growling through clenched teeth, he fought to keep his hips still; his maleness begging him for any form of friction. He wanted to give all of his pent up frustration to Alicia, to ravage her and make her call his name. To take her roughly from as many angles as she could stand.

Across the city, Alicia was faring no better than he was; shudder racking her body as she fought to keep her composure. Thankfully, Bob was here with her; making sure nobody came into her office. If they did, they’d be able to tell right away something was off. Even as a lawyer, she had never possessed much of a poker face. Resting her clammy forehead on the wood of her desk, she prayed fervently that it was n’t too long before she could head ‘home’. Despite Joker’s clear rules, she had high doubts she would last much longer. “Mmmmmmnnnn. Pl-please tell me I only have a few minutes left,” begged her tortured voice as her hands flexed restlessly on her thighs.

Chuckling as he looked down at his charge, the henchman couldn’t help the small smile appearing on his face. In all his years with Joker, he had never seen the man’s playful or tender side. This woman, though, seemed to have a talent for bringing it out. Maybe it was because of this that he began seeing her as something of a little sister. Due to this, he couldn’t help but tease her just a bit. “Are you sure you want the truth?” husked his smoke roughened voice, smirking when she let out a long, drawn out groan.

“There can’t be m-more than t-ten minutes or I’ll ooooooo go crazy,” she whimpered pleadingly, as if hoping he had power over time itself.

“Only two, to be exact. You could probably start finishing up now,” the thug informed, barely dodging a stapler she winged at his head as he began to laugh.

“You’re an asshole, you know that,” spat a not so venomous retort as the woman got to obviously shaky legs.

Panting softly, she swept a lock of her brown hair behind her ear; meeting his gaze with dilated eyes. If any of the men saw her like this, the fact she was aroused would become all too apparent. A fact that was very dangerous around these types of criminals. So, making sure to have his gun in one hand, Bob started to usher her out of the warehouse they had been doing business in. Thankfully, the most the goons had to offer were murmured goodbyes; not even looking up from their various projects. Sweeping her into the car, he waited until she got her seatbelt on before revving the engine and speeding down the winding streets of Gotham. Getting Alicia home before Joker was now top priority and he really didn’t want to know what would happen to him if he failed.

As for said clown, he was already in his car; the pedal pressed all the way to the floor as he made his way to the outskirts of the city. A myriad of lights flashed over his painted face, showing off his terrifying expression in bits. If anyone was so foolish as to get in his way now, they would be reduced to road paste. Tightening his gloved hand around the steering wheel with an audible creak, he kept a keen eye out for any sign that he was getting closer to home. If she was not there, waiting for him; there would be Hell to pay.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke out of the clogged press of humanity; zooming up a deserted road that led to a lone house on a hill. Instead of calming, however, he only became more aggitated; low huffs leaving through clenched teeth. Why couldn’t this blasted car go faster? Why did they live so far outside of the fucking city? Why had they even done this idiotic thing in the first place? Grinding his teeth, his scanned the driveway and let loose a chilling cackle when he saw Bob’s car. Slamming the vehicle into park before he had even braked, Joker was vaulting out of his car and into the house; not even stopping long enough to take the keys out of the ignition.

The moment he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of his naked lover; the wire of the vibrator still leading between her legs. “Mister J,” sighed her husky voice as he shredded his clothes off himself and took her in his arms. With no further ado, he was removing the torturous machines from the both of them as his mouth covered her neck. Snarling against the pale column, the killer was grabbing both her legs and lifting her so she was positioned at his waist. With a few steps, he was shoving her back against the cold wall; removing his gloves a hand at a time so he could sink his nails into her buttocks.

“Alicia,” rasped out of him as he thrust into her in one motion. Mouth opening in a silent ‘o’, the former lawyer leaned her head back while her hands found his bare back.

Letting out a feral noise, Joker pulled all the way out of her only to slam back in with a low grunt. Yelping in response as he hit something deep inside her, Alicia ran her nails down his back while her head came to rest on his left shoulder. Howling in response, the psychopath set a blistering paces; hips smacking into hers audibly as he bit into her neck hard enough to draw blood. Spreading her before him, the Clown Prince could feel every inch of her despite how fast he was moving. Releasing the bleeding skin in his mouth, his could already feel his end approaching as her slick walls fluttered around him.

“Nnnh fuck!” he spat, feeling himself tip over the edge. Yet he kept moving, hissing as his lover came around him.

While he wasn’t surprised by how fast that had been, he really didn’t like it. Still, it wasn’t as if he was going to be satisfied going only once. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled free of the woman under him with soft noise; smiling slightly when she whimpered in protest. “Impatient little minx. I just need a few to recover,” assured his throaty voice while he set her carefully on her feet. Not surprisingly, she couldn’t really stand on her own. Instead, the shuddering femme leaned into him; as if reluctant to put any distance between them. Wrapping an arm around her, he led her to the living room and toward a pool table.

As if knowing what he wanted, Alicia made her way over to the table; purposefully swaying her hips in an effort to inflame him. Then, with the most submissive expression he had ever seen on her face, she was leaning on the felt coated top. Leaning back and opening her legs, she exposed her rosy, weeping opening to him. Immediately, violent green eyes locked onto the semen dribbling out of her; his cock instantly coming to attention. With a possessive chuff, he was covering her; rubbing himself along her eager slit. Just the small contact had her shuddering, a delicious moan leaving her. “Please Mister J,” cooed a plea that lit his blood aflame.

Rumbling from somewhere low in his chest, the criminal slowly entered her; legs shaking from just how heavenly she felt. The pair moaned in unison, the Joker taking a few moments to allow his lust to die down just a little bit. Then he was moving, hissing on each stroke as he bent over her to pin her hands to the table. Nuzzling at her neck, he smirked when she easily rolled her head to one side to allow him more access. “Such a submissive little thing when you want to be,” hummed the mass murderer in approval before he was biting into her neck and moving in hard, deep thrusts.

Soon her moaning was filling the house like a music, drawing soft snarls from the man inside and over her. “Who do you belong to?” he hissed, his hips moving upward on occasion and making his lover squeal.

“Oh fuck, you Mister J,” gasped the panting squirming femme, her walls already pulsing around his member.

With that, he was biting down hard enough to draw blood; snarling like a wild animal as their orgasms approached. Then he was exploding, string after string of cum filling the whimpering Alicia. Huffing softly, the violent male released her before pulling out and sweeping her into his arms. “Let’s move this party upstairs. I’m nowhere near done with you and I would like a few more ‘toys’ at my disposal,” purred his feral voice as he climbed up the stairs two at a time. Soon, he was laying her on the bed; restraining her hands with handcuffs that were attached to the headboard. 

“Safe word,” he whispered as he pulled back to restrain her legs as well.

“Green,” she responded softly, nibbling her bottom lip as he pulled back to survey her spread eagle form.

“Don’t forget it. I won’t stop if you say no or start crying,” he warned, meeting her gaze steadily to make sure she understood.

“I understand, sir,” came her perfect response, putting a smile on his ruby painted lips.

Chuckling, he pulled out his personalized butterfly knife; its purple and green handle glinting in the light. With a smooth motion, the criminal opened the weapon to reveal the sharp blade. Alicia’s eyes immediately locked onto it, a small bit of apprehension shining in her azure orbs. Then he was crawling up her body, his gaze locked with hers even as he brought the sharp edge close to the skin just under her neck. For several moments, he just sat there; as if searching for something. Whatever it was, he must have found it because he was moving forward and carefully drawing his balisong down her otherwise unmarred skin.

A line of blood followed the blade with only the barest hint of pain due to how sharp the implement was. With a low rumble, he bent to lap up the crimson fluid; shuddering slightly at the coppery taste. Below him, Alicia arched upward; the chain of the handcuffs rattling as she strained to place her hands on his back. Smirking against her, he sat up and began to draw shallow wounds on her; lapping at each fresh scratch he made. Once he felt satisfied, he was tossing his knife to one side and getting off the bed. Seeming thoughtful for a few seconds, he soon began rummaging in a bedside table; pulling out a pair of what looked like nipple clamps.

Apprehensive eyes watched the smirking madman as he straddled over her, attaching them with a couple, fluid movements. Leaning back, the Joker gave the chain connecting them a gentle tug; drawing a deep groan from the femme. “My little bird will be singing quite a song tonight,” purred his throaty mid-tone as he leaned down until his mouth was at her ear.

“You have no idea what today has awoken inside of me,” hissed out of him, drawing a shudder through her restrained body.

Then he was settling between her legs, the tip of his erection rubbing along her womanhood. Positioning her thighs around his waist, he slid in achingly slow; watching Alicia’s every reaction. Slowly, he moved back; grabbing the chain between the clamps on her chest and pulling down. The sound she let out in response was like music to his ears. Upper lip lifting in a snarl, he began to ride her; using the chain in his hand like a pair of reins. Soon she was howling and arching up into him, her cries of pained pleasure merging with his own. Driving into her past her cervix, Joker reached forward with his free hand and wrapped his fingers around her neck.

Placing his forehead against hers, he began to move like a man possessed; his hips crashing into hers. At the same time, one hand was pulling on the clamps while the other was working on cutting off her air supply. All the while, Alicia was letting out the most delicious noises; her silken walls milking him and dragging him closer to his peak. With a low growl, he filled her with his hot cum; continuing to thrust while his orgasm wound down. It was only when he felt soft lips landing on his neck that he came back to himself. Panting harshly, he rolled off her before getting off the bed to release her from the cuffs as well as the clamps.

Only when that was done did he allow himself to collapse next to the former lawyer. Pulling her into him, he ran his hands through her rumpled hair while placing gentle kisses on her face. Smiling and letting out a content sigh, Alicia curled into him and nuzzled into his chest. “Rest while ya can Caps. I’m nowhere near satisfied,” hummed in her ear, only making her smile widen.

“I didn’t think you were, Mister J,” she responded quietly, allowing her eyes to slip closed for a brief nap.

Chuckling as he kissed the crown of her head, Joker found his eyes travelling to the instruments he had just used on his lover. Part of him that was buried very deep inside felt sick he had used them at all. A part of him that was becoming more vocal the longer he was around her. Gritting his teeth while a scarred cheek twitched, he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. Holding his head in both hands, he tried to shake off the foreign feelings of guilt and disgust. Besides, if she had wanted him to stop; all she would have had to do was say the safe word. “She knows what I am and she isn’t afraid of it,” he hissed to no one in particular, not realizing he had woken his drowzing partner.

Scooting closer to her distraught lover, Alicia curled around him with a soft sigh before closing her eyes again. “I used to be afraid but... if you wanted to harm me, you would have done so quite a while ago,” she mumbled sleepily, yawning while the criminal turned to look down at her.

“Besides, I understood what would happen the moment we decided to do this,” continued her slurred voice as her fingers wound with his. Yawning and stretching, the former lawyer fell asleep once more while her partner stared down at her with an odd expression.

Ever so slowly a smile spread across his scarred lips and he tightened his fingers around hers. After a few moments, he reluctantly untangled himself from his partner and stood up. Gathering her in his arms, he positioned her on the bed so he could lay beside her. Curling his long body around hers, he reached behind her with one hand to cradle the back of her head. Allowing his nimble digits to play with her hair, Joker placed a kiss on Alicia’s forehead. For now, she had managed to quiet the unwanted passenger. “Caps, you have no idea the power you have over me,” rumbled out of him, his voice gruff and much deeper than normal.

Moving down to kiss her lips, the clown moved his free hand down her naked body until it came to rest on her upper thigh. Keeping his embrace gentle, the killer tugged on her leg; opening her just enough for his access. Huffing softly as her mouth allowed him inside, he allowed his hand to play with her leaking womanhood. Just the sensation of his semen slipping around on his fingers was enough to send a shudder through him. Growling quietly as he broke the kiss, he pulled back enough to be sure he wouldn’t wake her with what he was doing.

With uncharacteristic tenderness, Joker stroked the delicate outer lips of her skit; moving gradually toward where her pearl was nestled. With light touches, he began to bring the small button to attention. When she shifted and her eyes began to flutter, he backed off slightly; moving to just below her sensitive treasure. As she relaxed, his finger moved upward once more; keeping the strokes feather light, almost teasing. His goal was to make her cum, not to disturb her sleep. A small show of his appreciation for her trust and her loyalty. Besides, he would have more than enough time to satisfy himself tonight.

As his fingers danced around her stirring clit, the crazed male couldn’t help but smirk as she let out a low moan. Yet her eyes didn’t open and her body remained relaxed, as if she was still in the grip of a deep sleep. Just the notion that he was possibly affecting his dreams was enough to cause a wave of feral desire. Still, he kept himself in check; kissing her soft lips while his fingers continued to play with her. With careful attendance and patience, he soon had her panting while her lower body moved restlessly. “Such an eager girl,” whispered out of him as she let out a near silent mewl. Sitting up slowly, he watched with silent fascination as she came. Her womanhood tensed and quivered, more of his cum forced out of her due to internal convulsions.

Snarling low in his chest, it took all his self control not to wake her anyway just to satisfy his own desperate need. Instead, he laid on his back next to her; the hand that had been petting his lover now positioned around his steel hard shaft. With a shuddering breath, he began to tease himself; palm moving along the sensitive skin too slowly to really give any relief. Free hand clutching the sheets beside him, he moved his hand upward to give his tip a squeeze; spilling milky pre over his fingertips and adding a natural lube. Jaw tensing, he allowed his eyes to slip closed as he kept himself on the edge of cumming. As much as he wanted to tip over that blessed edge, he would only let himself do so inside of the woman next to him.

Soon, however, his arousal became almost painful; demanding a release he refused to give. It was only when he felt a foreign, warm wetness that he stopped all movement and his eyes flew open. To his complete shock, Alicia was awake and had her lips firmly wrapped around his rigid member. Before he could fully react, she was moving and all thought left him for the overwhelming pleasure. Instinctually, both hands flew to her head, fingers winding in her hair as she increased her movements. Her lips were suctions around him like cling wrap, tongue moving along his underside to make for an extremely gratifying sensation. Against his will, his hips began to move and his hands held her down on him as he fucked her face. Hissing through his teeth, he came hard; spraying the back of her throat and making her gag slightly around him.

Pulling her off him rapidly, he fairly pounced on her; his mouth crashing against hers in a bruising kiss. Tongue plunging into her mouth, he moved his hand between her thighs to open her to him. Positioning his still hard manhood at her entrance, he paused for a moment to lock eyes with her. Azure orbs were slightly glazed and his semen was still dotted around her mouth yet, she had never looked more gorgeous to him. Bending down, he lapped his fluids off her skin before giving her a much more gentle kiss than he had thought himself capable of.

Alicia was just as nonplussed as he was, not knowing how to react for several seconds. Then, almost cautiously, she began to respond just as lovingly. On their own, her arms wrapped around his back while he slowly slid into her sheath. The pair moaned in unison, his hips moving in slow, steady circles. Breaking the embrace to gasp, the former lawyer met her odd lover’s eyes; deep love for him welling up inside her. “M-mister J...,” hummed out of her as she arched into him, the multiple murderer resting his head in the crook of her neck while he kept moving.

“Jack,” hissed a gruff declaration in her ear, stunning her out of her lustful haze.

“Wh-what?” she whispered, her heart nearly coming to a stop as he pulled back to meet her eyes. Hips still moving against her as he drove them both toward a gradual, sweet orgasm, Joker gave a crooked, almost shy smile.

“C-call me Jack from now on,” he clarified, chuckling when happy tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Biting her lip against another moan, Alicia wrapped her legs around him; pressing her forehead against the top of his shoulder. “I... love you Jack,” sighed her breathy voice as she felt her peak slowly wash over her.

“I love you too, my dear Alicia,” purred his mid-tone as he spilled deep inside her, arms holding her tight as she came down from her own high.

Then he was rolling, holding her against him while he softened inside her. Finally seeming satiated, Joker pet her hair as she nestled into him. Pulling the blankets over their naked bodies, he kissed her forehead as their exhausted bodies shut down. Yet, he fought sleep; forcing his eyes open as the woman in his eyes slipped into unconsciousness once more. For several hours, he simply laid there and watched her, protecting her from any danger that might come in. At some point however, his body took over for him; forcing the clown prince of crime into his own, dark dreamscapes.


End file.
